User blog:Vaince321/S.C Wandering Souls (Charles Ver.)
This S.C will cover two views, Charles and Phantom Arthur(Yes... Phantom) as Charles will try to uncover why Laura disappeared from the Den while Phantom Arthur goes through the Den to see the events after his sacrifice. Click Phantom Arthur Ver. to see his view. ---- Charles walked through the Den with papers stacked as most of them contain subtle clues of Laura's disappearance three days ago. Charles: Man.... I wonder why... Only clue is that Contol Unit left behind and nothing else.... He entered the Elevator, only to meet Kaze along the way towards his destination. She greeted him but took notice that he needed help from carrying most of the paperwork. He thanked her for helping but insisted that she shouldn't help out since the work is due to the investigation carried out by him, Himura and Charlotte. Kaze: Etto.... Isn't it more easier if more helped? Charles: The investigation is more than enough to keep me busy for the day... I just need a reliable source to finish this. Charles told Kaze to leave as soon as they got to Laura's room, so she couldn't disturb what he's doing. Inside Laura's room, Charlotte is seen taking samples of places where Laura would most likely rest on while Himura sent out mini bots to search through the cabinets and holes that were hard to search. Charles put down the stacks of paper on the floor as many were surrounding the table he needed to work on. Charles: More work for me... I guess.. He slumped on his chair and started looking through the papers for clues that would help them in their investigation. It wasn't long until they took a break, using the kitchen and making their food to build up their energy to work again. Himura questioned Charles about Laura's reason why she would leave this Den whilst staying inside her room. Charles: I figured she wanted to find this person called "Arthur"... Himura: But... Isn't it better to wait than leave? Charlotte: I wonder why have you been with me for a long time? Himura: So I can understand a girl better? Charlotte stayed quiet, ignoring Himura's answer and searched under the bed, only to find evidence under it. Charlotte: Charles-senpai, I think we might have a problem here... Charles joined Charlotte's search only to find an arm laying on the blood stained floor. Himura went to vomit after hearing Charles saying an arm was found and nothing else. Charlotte: It's too far... I need your arm for this Hi-kun Himura: Just grab it... *vomits again* My... Lunch.... Charlotte walked towards Himura and ejected his arm for extra length and multipurpose. She lowered down and extended Himura's arm to grab the arm under the bed. Charlotte: Got it! She got up and it reveals an arm that hasn't decomposed for three days. Charles took it for further inspection and it shows that it's linked to Laura. Charlotte: How so? Charles: I find it disturbing that she would cut her own arm and release the control unit from it and leave this as something... stupid... Himura: Are you guys done yet? Himura walked back, only to go back and vomit again. Charles instructed Charlotte to get a plastic bag to cover it up and refrain from showing it to anyone else. A scream was heard and Charles was the first to leave and find out where the scream came from. He ran towards the source which appears to be Kaze's room, barging in without hesitating. Charles: Kaze!! What's... eh??? *tiny nosebleed* Charles was hit by a brick in the face from Kaze. Five minutes later and Kaze was begging for forgiveness due to her habit of tossing bricks at people. Charles: It's ok.. At least it's- Ow! Charlotte: Better refrain from going into a girl's room whenever they scream. It's better if the same gender were to check rather than the opposite. Charles: How would I know? Charlotte: Clearly you haven't been listening correctly... Speaking of that, why'd you scream? Kaze: There's a gh-gh-ghost... Charlotte: Ghost? They looked around the room for a while before turning to Kaze, reassuring her that ghost don't exist. It wasn't long until Charlotte sensed a presence behind her. Charlotte: Show yourself Phantom!! Everyone in the room except for Charlotte and Himura were surprised that she can sense something. Himura explained that Charlotte is a medium that can sense anything ghostly or evil from someone. This made Kaze jumped and ran towards her bed, covering herself with a blanket, telling Charlotte to get rid of the ghost. Charlotte: What is your intention? Phantom? Silence gloomed over while Charles stared at the empty space Charlotte's looking at. With no evidence that the Phantom is seen or heard from Charles, he was about to call it quits until Charlotte replied. Charlotte: So why are you disturbing Kaze? Another silence gloomed over and Himura explained to Charles why is Chatlotte talking to the air. With everything explained, he agreed that he needs to stay around just in case anything bad happens. Charlotte: Then what is the condition to bring you here? Himura: Uh Char-chan.... I think that's enough cause you're scaring Kaze too much... Charlotte: Hmm? She turned to see Kaze shaking in fear on the bed. Despite Himura's pleas of stopping, she continued talking with the Phantom for more information. She nodded her head, before turning to Charles and Himura to leave for a while. Charles & Himura: Sure. They both left the room, leaving Charlotte, Kaze and the Phantom Charlotte's talking with. Ten minutes later and they're told to enter the room again, only to find a figure on the floor with black markings. Charles felt a surge of pain through his head, trying to resist it. Similarly with Himura, as he's on the ground. Charles: Ngh... What's.... going.... on!!! Charlotte: As I suspected... This being is "Arthur" who Laura questioned us three days ago... Himura: How... is.... that possible...? Charlotte: It seems he was looking for a decent master, in return, providing services to protect his master until the very end. Kaze: So... it's like a free servant? Charlotte: Yes. ???: Ngh... The figure roseup to check his surroundings, recognizing Kaze as his master. He lowered his head to Kaze and called her "Master". Category:Blog posts